


Christmas One-Shots

by cringeandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red vs. Blue
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Agent Washington (red vs. blue) - Freeform, Cannon Typical Language, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lavernius Tucker - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mentioned Grimmons, Minor Suggestive Themes, One Shot Collection, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Snow Storm, Tuckington - Freeform, drunk, fucky, mentioned red team, nork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeandchill/pseuds/cringeandchill
Summary: A bunch of Christmas one-shots that you may enjoy so why not take a seat and enjoy the crap i throw at ya
Relationships: Agent North Dakota/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Kudos: 14





	1. First day of Christmas: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my 12 Days of Christmas One-shot series, it will mostly be short ficlets, so stay tuned for my 12 days of Fluff, and maybe even a bonus one on Christmas... Enjoy!

“Ya’ know they’ll kill us if they found out we just walked away, right?” Tucker couldn’t bring his gaze down from the kitchen door frame that had a little hanging mistletoe. The blonde sighed, looking away but couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes. Their friends have noticed the tension beginning to grow stronger between the two. Little did they know, they had already released the shared tension had already been let go and they were just keeping their relationship low for a little while until they were sure this is what the two wanted.

“Yeah, but what would they do if they found out?” The blond ex-freelancer questioned back. Tucker rolled his eyes to the response and took a step forward to close the distance between him and the taller man, backing Wash up to the door frame leaving no escape for the blonde. Their eyes finally met, and even though the dull light coming from the kitchen, Tucker could tell how red Wash’s face has gotten.

Not in a hurry to make a move, the two stood comfortably as the smaller man’s arms slid up and around the blond’s neck, pulling his neck down as his arms slid around his waist. The two met in the middle, their lips touching for a light, sweet kiss, that has been long-awaited through the missions that have kept the two busy.

“Holy. shit,” The two jumped away from each other, turning to the voice that broke the two apart. _Of. Fucking. course,_ it was Grif, Wash thought to himself, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping that the criticizing and teasing would end as soon as it begins.

“Simmons, you owe me twenty and a date on you!” The plump man hurried back into the room that their co-workers were gathered in for the annual work Christmas party. Thankfully everyone they worked with knew them personally, and hopefully nobody would care if they dated because half of them were dating, or were married to each other anyway.

“Well, no stopping it now,” Tucker laughed to himself, finally meeting the blond’s eyes, knowing that they will be talked about for a little while. “Can’t stop what’s done, why not make it worth being talked about?” The brunet added, guiding Wash to the door, skipping the talk everyone would end up giving instead of goodbye’s, and just headed to their car instead.


	2. Second day: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York just wanted to surprise his boyfriend, was that so difficult? But then the stupid snowstorm had to go and knock out the power not ten minutes before North got home. What was he supposed to do now, pull a fully prepared and cooked meal out of his ass? This night was not going as planned, thankfully his boyfriend understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i messed up so everyone reading this may have already seen it but im just now realized i f u c k e d up so im posting this again <3

North had texted York nearly thirty minutes ago that he was twenty minutes out, and he had gotten off early due to the storm that was brewing. Their house had lost power ten minutes or so ago, York had been frantically trying to get everything prepared for their last quiet date together before family got into town that next morning. He just wanted to have one surprise date night to help de-stress everyone before the real pain in the ass -family- rolls in.

While listening to the storm roll through and making sure the living room is clean enough for their… activities planned for later tonight, York didn’t hear the front door open, and didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until the blond spoke, having to repeat himself due to the weather outside.

“What… York?” North asked the brunette after shutting the front door. York rushed over to welcome him, pulling a blanket from the nearest couch with him and placing it onto his boyfriend's shoulders.

“Babe, I really tried to do It but I could only find a dozen candles, because we gave the rest to Lina and Wash when they moved in, and then I didn’t finish putting the bed sheets on the bed after washing them and-” He got cut off as a soft hand brought his face close to his and didn’t hesitate to touch his lips to his lovers. York melted into the sweetness of the kiss and warmth that North gave, even though he had just gotten inside from a fuckin’ snow storm, the blond hunk that stood against him was still, like any other day of the year, a personal walking heater.

York tried to chase North’s lips as the blonde pulled away, but he took the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them and embraced him while standing against the closed front door, enjoying the company the other gave. They rested their heads against each others shoulders, York kept his hands on Norths waist, while the blond kept the blanket from dropping out of his grip.

“You know I love you right?”

“Yea,” He responded, mumbling into the blond’s shoulder, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“And you didn’t have to do this.” North pulled away to look at York’s face, but staying in each others grasp.

“Well, this is the last day that we would have alone until January. Your family is coming over, we have everything going on and it’s kinda getting to me....” he let his thoughts trail off.

“York, we talked about this. They’re going to love you, and if they don’t they can go have Christmas somewhere else.” North dropped the blanket and took the brunette's face into his hands, leaving a light kiss on his forehead. He pulled back with a slight smile, trying to think of a way that he could help York feel better without causing any more stress and one idea popped into mind.

“In the meantime-” He brought his lips to York's once again. “-We should probably just wait to put the sheets on the bed until tomorrow, I want to mess it up one more time until we had to be quiet about it.” North said against the other’s lips, pulling away just to speak and then bringing the other body flush against his, leading him to the bedroom to relieve some of the stress and tension that comes along with the holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me on here or tumblr if you have any requests 
> 
> -Mo


	3. Third Day: Holiday Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker's baking for the holidays and asks Wash to help, Turns out he's no help and causes trouble instead

“You fucking fuck! That better not get stuck in my hair, Wash” Tucker smacked the blonde’s hand away as Wash snickered while backing out of the kitchen. 

“Why did you ask me to help if you know I can’t cook?” The blond asked. 

“Well, first of all, I thought it would be a good excuse to get you out of the crowd and have some alone time at least once before next year,” Tucker explained. “And plus I thought it’d be fuckin cute if I told you what to do and stepped out and watched you destroy everything.” He continued with a smile plastered on his face.

“If you want to get anything done, you probably shouldn’t have us both in the kitchen then, cause by the time we're done it will either be burned down, or every surface will be fucked on,” Wash noted, dropping a kiss on Tucker’s cheek. 

“Or both.” Tucker turned and pulled Wash in by his shirt to receive a firm one on his lips. Wash pushed Tucker against the counter top, reaching behind him as Tucker pulled Wash’s hips into his. Wash pulled away with a smile on his face and threw flour at the darker man’s face before taking off. 

“YOU FUCK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. JUST WATCH ME.” Tucker yelled at him, not wanting to leave the kitchen, knowing if he went to go find the man who ruined his hair, there would be a much bigger mess that they would have to clean up. Including a burnt pie in the oven, and one angry Grif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fic, even shorter notes, but please go ahead and drop a comment for fic prompts and a ship or two to go with it :)  
> Have a great day,
> 
> -Mo


	4. Fourth day: Tree Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree decorating isn't as easy as it looks for a one armed, 100 year old ex-assassin that isn't fully recovered from the nightmares that past missions have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should have a break from Red vs Blue, but Tuckington has probably taken over half of my prompts for challenge. Totally not complaining.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam let out a laugh at the one-armed big hunk sitting in the middle of the living room. Bucky looked up at him, looked down at the basket of tree ornaments, picked one up and threw it at the tree. 

“Decorating.” The ex-assassin replied, not looking up from his current task at hand, picking another one up, it failed to make it to the tree and dropping onto the carpeted floor. 

“I see,” Sam sat criss-cross next to Bucky, leaving a kiss on his temple. “Need help, or would you like to go eat something? I’m off for the rest of the week and Steve and Nat are coming over tomorrow.” Sam kissed down to the brunet’s neck, his face nuzzling into it.

“We can finish this later, they still haven’t finished my arm and I can’t put them on with one arm and I couldn’t fluff the tree either.” Bucky sighed, letting the ball ornament drop out of his hand, and let his head drop to lean on Sam’s. 

“We can go annoy them until they finish it, would that make you feel any better?” The darker man asked, pulling away to look at his boyfriend. 

“Never thought you’d be the one to go annoy anyone but me, but as much as that sounds, people don’t sound fun to be around right now.” Bucky couldn’t meet the other man’s eyes. 

“Nightmare?” He asked. Bucky nodded in affirmation. “Damn” He paused, thinking for a second before speaking. ‘Well, now you have two more arms. We could either do this or we could go get your mind off of things in the other room.” He finished his sentence, letting the brunet’s mind do its work.

“That sounds like fun, but if I got to you we’d both be too sore to finish the tree.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam said against his husband's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, short fic, but I had to express my love for some fucky (Sambucky) in a short fic cause I'm trying to plan ahead and its actually pretty hard to find any Christmas prompts so that brings me to my next subject.   
> If you have any suggestions for Ships/OTP's and any prompts to go along with it, just comment and i'll see what I can do! :)
> 
> -Mo


	5. Fifth Day: New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one hell of a year, Tucker helped wash finally see some light for the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to move away from tuckington, but that didn't happen... Yall enjoy, this was a bit harder but it was really fun. Mch thanks to Multi_fandom_insanity for the help :)

10 Minutes to midnight

Tucker was having a good time at the party; it was a simple gathering for the people of Chorus. Unfortunately, it meant Tucker couldn’t really hit on anybody because most of them were not only his former soldiers, but literal children age-wise, or at least too young for him; he did have boundaries whether people thought it or not. Not that any of that really mattered, there was only one person he was truly interested in, though he doubted it would ever happen.

The dark-skinned man looked up from his drink, realizing that the person his thoughts had turned to was nowhere to be found. Rising from his chair, he circled the crowded room searching for the older man. The crowd wasn’t huge, it was only the survivors after all, but it was still difficult to spot familiar faces among -especially when you were only used to seeing them in armor- when half of them were trying to carry on conversations and the other half were trying to figure out how to dance along to the music playing through the old stereo system. 

Walking past a door leading to one of the balconies farthest away from the tables of food and drink and the main body of people, he finally finds his friend, beer in hand. Pushing the door open, he steps out, watching as his friend seems completely engulfed in thought. 

The year hadn’t been easy on anyone. Everyone had lost loved ones, friends, and commanders that had fought until their dying breath. Some on opposing sides and some on the same side. Some people had been reunited and had to learn to forgive loved ones they had come to think of as an enemy until the truth had come out and the truce between the Feds and News had been put in place. Somebody had mentioned fireworks for the occasion of the new year, but the sounds of gunshots and artillery fire were too fresh in the minds of the former soldiers for that to be considered a good idea. 

Five minutes to midnight

“You okay, man? You kinda disappeared.” Tucker steps forward, mirroring the blond as he leans on the balcony railing.

“Yeah,” the blond replies, up from his hands, meeting the other’s gaze. “Just thinking about this year. So much has happened, and while most of the world is partying hard thinking about resolutions to get healthier and more in shape, and save money, and all that shit these people are lucky to get one night to let loose in the middle of trying to figure out how to be civilians. Some of these kids literally don’t remember a time without war, and in just a few minutes it’s going to be the start of the first year without it. It just seems so weird with everything and everyone that’s gone.”

There’s a silence that stretches between the two for a moment before the shorter man speaks again, “It’s not all gone. Church, Doyle, everyone else we’ve lost over the years… they’re all still here, inside us. Remember what Delta always used to say; ‘memory is the key.’ We just need to we’re remembering the ones that meant so much to us.” He shuffles a few steps closer to his friend, still keeping enough room between them for the other to feel safe. Tucker knows that Wash does not do well when he feels trapped. He’s proud of himself that he knows that. That’s the kind of detail he never used to want to know about somebody; the more you know, the more they know about you, and that means they can hurt you. But he’s finally letting people in, and he and the former freelancer have grown close, even if it’s not as close as he would like.

One minute to midnight

“Yeah, you’re right. Still, it feels… wrong, I guess. Kinda like with the new year we’re just,” he sighs, “leaving them behind, I guess. Like it’s a new beginning.”

Ten seconds

The countdown had started, they could hear it from the crowd inside. “Is there something wrong with new beginnings?” Tucker looked at the man next to him, trying to guess what he was thinking by his posture and the look in his gray-ish blue eyes, failing as always -a side effect of too much time knowing him only in a helmet. “A beginning of no more war, and running. Where we’ll both be there through whatever the fuck next year decides to throw at us.”

Five Seconds

“Lavernius Tucker, are you flirting with me?” One of Wash’s blond eyebrows shoots up in the question, but the shorter man can tell he’s slightly flustered by the slight red blush creeping across his cheeks despite his hand coming to rest on Tucker’s.

Four Seconds

“Do you have a problem with it? If we take this step there’s no going back,” he breathes out, moving his other hand to rest on Wash’s hip.

Three Seconds

Wash moves a hand to the back of Tucker’s neck, pulling him close enough to feel the other’s breath across their lips. “Tucker, are you sure you want m-”

Two Seconds

“Just shut up and fuckin’ kiss me, David.”

One Second

The two meet in the middle, each tugging the other closer as the hear the cries of ‘happy new year!’ from inside, neither caring at the moment for anything other than the fact that they’re starting the year in each other’s arms.

Yeah, both Wash and Tucker would later agree that, despite the previous year and the hardships ahead, this was definitely the best start to the year that either of them had had in a long time.


	6. Sixth Day: Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is given a recipe for eggnog and drinks a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave a prompt and ship in the comments :)

“Heyyy babe,” Tucker barely made it into the room before he tripped and almost fell over, but the good news is they now knew the door frame could withstand a drunk that couldn't do anything straight. 

Wash sighed as he watched his husband stumble into the room. He pushed his laptop closed, laying it to the cushion next to him, as this was currently much more of importance at the moment than any report known to mankind. Even if it meant that he had to do extra tomorrow on top of all the decorating they had planned on doing before family rolled into town. That was definitely going to be a challenge for someone with a hangover. 

“Hey, T. What are you doing?” Wash asked, pushing himself to the edge of the couch to be closer to catch the man if he fell again. He sat forward and amusedly watched the darker man… Try to seduce him? Swinging his hips, with a smirk on his face, he staggering towards the couch that Wash sat on. It wasn’t the first time he's watched Tucker do this, and he’s praying to any god who will answer that this wouldn’t be the last. 

“I made some eggnog, you should try some. It stings, but its soooo good,” Tucker pushed the blond man’s chest until he was sitting against the back of the couch. Tucker slid onto his lap, not as graceful as he probably thought he was, but he didn’t fall over like he did on the way in.

“God, you’re breath smells so bad,” Wash told the man that was now laying open mouth kisses on his neck. The darker man just groaned as hands went under Wash’s shirt and explored his chest like he hadn’t touched anyone in years. It was just getting sloppier as the seconds went by, and eventually, Tucker's head was resting on the freckled man’s shoulder as his hands were trying to go lower on the pale man’s body. 

Tucker passed out in the arms of his lover before he could say another word. How long has he been drinking that stuff? Wash thought to himself. Normally after the stressful days at work tucker would have a beer or two, but with the holidays coming up, it was a different story. Donut had given them a recipe for some eggnog he and Doc had enjoyed. They knew Wash didn’t like the concoction, so they were careful and halved the ingredients for him. Knowing Tucker, he probably forgot and put twice the amount of bourbon in than he should have. 

Wash picked him up, one arm beneath Tucker’s ass, and the other coming around Tucker’s back to make sure he didn’t fall out of his grasp. The blonde maneuvered himself around the apartment until he got to their bedroom, carefully opening the door so he wouldn’t drop the man he held in his hands. 

He brought him over to the bed and laid him down softly so he wouldn’t get his dreads stuck behind his head so he wouldn’t suffocate himself in his sleep. Again.


	7. Seventh Day: Snow Day

“Church! Church!!” The small brunet heard his name getting louder and louder as the tall man got closer to his closed door.

“What, Caboose?” Church called out behind his shoulder, not turning around when his roommate (Best friend/partner?) had thrown the door open and rushed inside to Church’s side.

“Church! It’s snowing!! Can we play? Oh my god, I have to go get the warm jackets so we don’t freeze. WE’RE GOING TO PLAY OUTSIDE!” The tall brunette almost ran back out the door he entered from, but Church grabbed onto his shirt before he could escape.

“Buddy, calm down. The cold weather stuff is in the bedroom, I got it down from the attic this morning. You’re going to have to layer stuff on, so go ahead and start getting those on. I’ll be there as soon as I can find out a way to get Sarge to stop- you know what?” Church had an idea pop into mind, an idea that may stop the reds from pranking for a few weeks; At the most.

Church got up from his desk chair and lead the way to their bedroom while forming a plan that would have both caboose, himself, and maybe bring joy to a few other people.

“Put this on over that shirt, and then put that jacket on.” The smaller man shoved clothes to the Bulky man and started rummaging through one of the other boxes to find something he’ll be able to put on himself that would keep him warm and dry for the… Activities he has planned.

* * *

“Hey buddy, you did get the stuff for hot chocolate?” Church asked as they pulled into the driveway of the house that the red team was having their weekly ‘blue team sucks’ meeting in. A.K.A, the Grif-Simmons household.

“Yup! I even found the baby marshmallows that were next to the daddy marshmallows.” Caboose grinned at the older, yet smaller man, that sat next to him in the driver's seat.

“Okay, We’re going to wait till Wash and Tucker get here with junior, and then we’ll attack. You remember the snowball fight we had last year?” The brunett asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Yes! It was fun,” Caboose answered as joyful as ever, but mostly excited cause he gets to play in the snow that he’s waited all year to play in. Church swears that anything could happen to Caboose and he would still be happy with whatl he had. Including the terrible win they had ast year. If Wash and Carolina were there, they would have won.

“This is revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, this is the first of my one shot series and I will do my best to do it all and get it all out to you guys, I have a pretty good plan of this and it will be multi- fandom. Ya'll have a wonderful night :) -Mo


End file.
